


Life Is Too Short To Last Long

by Soul4Sale



Series: Life Is Too Short To Last Long [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Gay, High School Ages, Ideologically Sensitive, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you loved me, you’d pull the trigger.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Too Short To Last Long

**Author's Note:**

> So, this piece is mainly for the Fanfiction-Friends Weekly Writing Prompt on Deviantart. This week’s prompt was _emotion_. It’s going to be accompanied by a comic made by my boyfriend, Todd, when he gets around to it. ouo Anyway, this is also a bit of vent, I think.
> 
> I’ve been having some upsets lately, but I think I’ll be alright. I’ve got a few ideas for pieces to follow this one to make it a little happier.

“Come on, Butters, it’s not all that hard.” Kenny’s voice was soft, coaxing, as he helped the quivering blond before him raise his arms, adjusting the barrel of the gun so that the cold metal pressed into his forehead. The smaller male couldn’t seem to hold back his tears, sniffling uselessly as they flowed down his chees and dripped off his chin. “I want you to do it.”

It was odd enough that the hood was missing from his lover’s face, Butters figured, but the fact that he wanted him to _shoot him_ was just too much. His arms quaked as he let the other cock the handgun for him, and he shook his head.

“K-Kenny, I…. I-I, I can’t…” He tried, feeling strong fingers placing his hand so that he could properly pull the trigger, hopefully without any kickback. 

“If you loved me, you’d pull the trigger.” _I’ll be back, anyway._

“Bu-but I do love you!”

“Then pull the--”

There wasn’t time for him to egg the other on. Butters pulled the trigger with a loud sob that was drowned out by the loud yell of the bullet exiting the chamber. The gun clacked as it fell to the floor, and Kenny’s body falling only seemed to call his own to the floor. Gasping and sobbing louder behind his hands, the blue-eyed blond sat back on his haunches for what felt like forever, before he knew what needed to be done. This wouldn’t be the first of Kenny’s funerals he’d ever been to, and a certain kind of numbness settled into every fibre of his being as he moved to heft the gangly teen before him and drag him to Stark’s Pond. It was late enough, nobody would question him.


End file.
